Technical Field
The present utility model belongs to the field of pet toys, and specifically relates to a double-layer hollow ball and a toy with the double-layer hollow ball.
Related Art
Attracting the pet to play by using a pet toy is an effective manner to enhance affection between a person and a pet. However, this is usually selected to be done in the outdoor because of a limited area of a house. However, the pet toy damages easily while being used because of the hard and bumpy ground in the outdoor. The pet toy gets broken over time so that the bouncing capability and rolling capability of the pet toy will be greatly affected, thereby reducing the pet's interest in playing.
Therefore, developing a pet toy to deal with the foregoing situation is an urgent problem to be resolved by a person skilled in the art.